Deadly Touch
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: Do you know what its like to never touch someone you love without causing them pain? Yumi does and she hates it. She sees nothing good about herself. But maybe, just maybe...He does
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Touch**

**Chapter One: Buried Alive**

Do you know what its like? To never hold someone's hand. To never be held until the looming darkness over you fades. To not kiss or make love to your significant other… I can't. I can never be close to anyone. I've always dreamt that one day my curse would be lifted and that I'd be set free. That one day my parents would be able to touch me without crying out in pain. That someday I wouldn't have to feel what they do… I wonder what that is like.

**Narrator POV**

Sinking. Sinking deeper into the ground…She grasped her throat as the piles and piles of dirt continued to be shoveled on her. Her vision blurred by tears, as she tried to reclaim oxygen that was no longer within her reach. The one burying her, she never saw his face. The brown substance was slowly devouring her as she sank deeper and deeper into the ground. Gradually suffocating.

Yumi woke up in a cold sweat. Her chest moving up and down, heavily panting.

Cursing under her breath the girl rushes to change into the school uniform. She checked herself over and noticed she had forgotten the gloves. She can't forget those. They are too important. Running into the kitchen she grabbed an apple and sprinted to the school in order to make it on time. Fortunately she got in just before the first bell rang.

Making her way to her seat she collapsed at her desk. It had already been a hell of a morning. She hoped the rest of the day didn't go this way.

That girl is Yumi Sohma of course. Yumi is only fourteen and a first year at Kaibara Highschool. She lives with both parents and a little sister, Yoko. They all had black hair but Yumi's was long and had beautiful dark purple hues. Possessing eyes the color of an Amethyst gem, a deep rich purple much like Yuki's. She wasn't part of the zodiac, not that it mattered seeing how she couldn't touch people anyway. The other Sohmas were in the dark about her, they had no idea she even existed. Well everyone except for Akito.

Every few seconds she couldn't help but glance at the clock wondering when the class would be over. Yumi thought of ditching today but she just finished serving her detention sentence from the last time she skipped.

After what seemed like ages the bell finally chimed and she ran out of the classroom. Not looking where she was going Yumi nearly collided with a boy with black and white hair. She managed to hold her gloved hands out and stop it at the last second.

"Excuse me." And with that Yumi left and decided to forget it never happened. Another close call, she almost touched a girl last week and now this guy too. Her parents have tried to convince her to be homeschooled but she begged them to attend regular school. To be normal for once, or to at least pretend for a little while.

By the time lunch rolled around Yumi watched as the Sohmas and Tohru Honda ate lunch together in the classroom. She sat in a desk farthest away from everyone eating her lunch in silence.

"Hey." Looking up she saw it was the boy from earlier.

"If you are looking for an apology about earlier-"

"No its not that. Its just…I wanted to know if you were okay." His eyes glinted with what she saw as pity.

"I am fine it wasn't like I got hurt."

"I mean you look lonely by yourself." He explained just before Momiji bounded over.

"Haru who's she? You're so pretty. Are you the new girl?"

"Uh…Yeah. I'm Yumi." She replied sheepishly and Momiji beamed.

"That's so exciting! You should come sit with us." Momiji nudged him and Haru nodded in agreement. Without hesitation she said, "I don't think that's such a good idea… I'm feeling a little sick I think I'm going to the nurse." And before they could offer to escort her, Yumi was already gone.

She escaped to the girl's restroom and locked the stall behind herself. She can't get close to them. She can't have friends. She has to be alone.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Bye Guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Ruthless Ox

**Chapter Two: Ruthless Ox**

Yumi stayed in the bathroom the duration of the day, only escaping to her locker when the bell rang.

Fumbling with the lock she missed the combo a second time and frustrated, she banged on it until it opened.

She slammed her locker shut and came face to face with Haru.

"I don't mean to be rude but, what do you want with me?" Yumi turned to head home and he jogged up beside her falling in step with Yumi.

"I wanted to know if you were doing better. You said you were sick, and you never returned. We have the same classes." The ox held up his schedule and explained the teacher called attendance.

"Yeah well, I was more sick than I thought. Look it was nice and all talking to you but I must go now." She realized he was still following and she tried to contain her anger.

"What?" Yumi gritted out and Haru smiled.

"Would you like to come with me, I'm going to a cousin's house after school?"

"So you nearly run someone over, stalk them more than once I might add, and then invite them over for tea?!"

Haru just grunted as if to say 'of course.'

Yumi rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

The Ox beamed and dragged her (Thankfully Yumi was still wearing gloves so there was no skin to skin contact) along with him towards what he thought was Shigure's house. Thankfully Yumi was still wearing gloves so there was no skin to skin contact.

_An hour later..._

"How the hell did you manage to get us lost?!" Yumi yelled angrily and Haru faced her just as pissed off.

"Hmm gee I don't know. Maybe because I'm not as perfect as you. Why didn't you ask a person for fucking directions?"

"Because I thought you knew where you were going!" She had forgotten the stories about his sense of directions. He didn't have any, his bipolarity slipped her mind too.

Haru gripped his hair. This girl was driving him insane.

**Haru POV**

**What the fuck is this girl's problem?** Black Haru hissed.

Well we did bring her out here. White Haru argued.

**Didn't mean she had to, its her own damn fault**.

We should have known that we would get lost.

Haru just wished that both voices would shut up, he didn't need more than one person yelling at him at a time.

**Narrator POV**

The two trudged through the woods in search of a path at least to civilization.

"My parents are going to give me hell for being out this late, without telling them." Yumi mumbled and Haru glanced down at her cocking his head curiously.

She definitely wasn't like the Sohmas.

Most of them never had to worry about such a thing. Like in Haru's case, his parents were never around. Or in Momiji's, his Mother decided the lesser of two evils would be to forget her son rather than live with the fact she "gave birth to a monster." Or Kyo, who's mother killed herself allegedly because of him. Rin...Who's parents built an appearance like they loved her, and when it came crashing down they showed their true colors.

Did Yumi not know how fortunate she was to have someone who cared that much about her? To notice her absence, to hug her, to _love_ her?

* * *

**Weird ending to the chapter I know. But please review**

**Sharkbait17: Yay ^_^ I'm glad, I was worried about it being a slow beginning. **


	3. Chapter 3: Stupid Cow

**Chapter Three: Stupid Cow**

Haru and Yumi were both stranded in the forest. Yumi had fallen asleep long before he did, Haru draped his white coat across her shoulders. Sitting on his haunches he watched the girl's sleeping form. He blankly glanced up and realized the sun was rising and light stretched above them. From the looks of things they would be here awhile, neither of them knew where to go.

Grunting he patted the dirt next to her and turned trying to get into a comfortable position. His expression softened as he realized how peaceful the girl looked now. The sun seemed to give her a soft glow and it made her appear almost angelic. Smirking he mused over what she would say if she knew what he was thinking.' Probably kill me.' Haru snorted to himself.

Flipping over on his stomach he closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep if he lied still long enough. He wondered what Yumi was like...He didn't know why he felt drawn to her, and felt a need to become friends. But he sensed that she was alone from the first day he met her. There was something about her that made it worthwhile to figure her out.

He was greatful both sides were silent for once. After awhile as the birds above began chirping at the sun rise, Haru finally dozed off.

* * *

Shigure set the phone down rubbing his ear as Yuki stepped out into the hallway.

"Hatori yelled at me." The dog whimpered and the rat shook his head in disgust.

"He probably doesn't want to deal with your perverted ourbursts. I don't blame him." Yuki walked away and tears streamed down the novelist's face.

"Yuki that hurt. 'Tori explained that Haru never returned last night...How are you so different from Aya? Your words are like daggers to my heart, daggers Aya would never wield if it meant wounding me. I should call for him! It has been awhile since we were together last!" Before he could even take another step two fists slammed into his head.

"If you do I will find the nearest lake and drown you both." Yuki and Kyo stood above the cowering mutt.

* * *

Eventually around noon Haru and Yumi both awakened and made their way through the forest. After an hour long silent trek they were greeted by the sound of honking horns, cursing from those stuck in a traffic jam, and the nauseating smell of bratwurst drifting over. Why were they selling that crap anyway? It was almost as bad as leeks.

Clamping a hand over his mouth and nose, Haru made futile attempts to block out the smell of beef coming from a nearby All you can eat buffet. What kind of sick bastard cooks a cow anyway? Would they like it, if it were them instead?

"Do you know where to go or do we need to find someone for directions?" Yumi asked blankly. Haru inwardly winced. She did nothing to discourage the fact he lacked intelligence. Dammit, it was always the stupid Ox.

"He always manages to lose himself."

"The old story proves to be true huh? "

"Foolish enough to let the rat ride on his back all the way to the banquet."

Haru held his head in his hands angrily before storming away. Not caring if Yumi found her way back. She acted like she knew everything she could figure it out herself.

A puzzled Yumi was left behind as the peculiar boy left.


	4. Chapter 4: Lonely Existence

**Chapter Four: Lonely Existence**

Haru crashed through the crowds of people carelessly blinded with rage. Finally distancing himself as far as he could he was in solitude.

That is until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Whirling around, his eyes flashing angrily, teeth bared, his face contorted with fury at the dumbass that decided it would be a good idea to bother him.

It was Yumi. His eyes narrowed into slits at the girl that stood before him.

Haru's eyes traveled down her arm to where gloves sat on her hands.

"**Why the fuck do you wear gloves? You a germaphobe or something? Too girly to get your hands dirty. Hah. Pathetic.**" Before Haru could leave she slammed her head on the back of his neck.

"First of all that is none of your damn business! Second don't you have anything else better to do than bother me?!"

He stomped back over in disbelief.

"Yet you're the one that followed me." Yumi glared at him as her eyes stung. Why did she feel tears threatening to spill over? No she wouldn't allow it. Yumi ran off in the direction of her home, as the cow and she went their separate ways once again.

Damn you...Why did you have to bring up the gloves?

_"Tag you're it!" The girl cheered as she bolted across the school yard. Yumi wasn't too far behind, after all she was the fastest runner in her class. _

_Catching up, Yumi latched onto her best friend's arm._

_"Gotcha!" She cheered triumphantly._

_"No fair-" Suddenly the girl began to tremble, gasping for air she collapsed to her knees._

_"Sunny!" Yumi unknowingly pulled the girl closer to her. This is what her mom would do when she didn't feel better so it had to work, right?_

_Wrong. The girl clawed at her throat, eyes widening as she felt life pour out of her. _

_A few moments later, Sunny slumped forward and fell limp in Yumi's arms._

_"I...Killed-" Yumi gasped unable to finish, choking on her own sobs. She killed her best friend._

_Memories swirled around her head. They were not her own, but Sunny's._

_She saw everything through her eyes...Yumi shut her eyes tight as the hissing in her ears grew louder. Voices swarming her from the memories._

_"Shut...Shut up!" Yumi screamed until she sucombed to darkness._

Before Yumi could make it halfway home, she dropped to the ground. Clenching the grass in her hands.

She would always be this way...Alone, but left with memories of those she could not touch.

* * *

**MaxWellsFanFic: I hope you liked it, I decided it to be a good time for insight on Yumi's past.**

**xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx: I know right? Oh and I wanted to thank you for reviewing my other stories dilligently, it means a lot! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Its All Your Fault

**Chapter Five: Its All Your Fault**

As soon as Yumi arrived home she expected to be bombarded with questions left and right. Much to her confusion she was greeted with silence.

"Helloooo." Her voice echoed off the walls of the seemingly empty house. She slowly crept up the stairs, the steps creaking whenever she moved. A chill shot up her spine and a draft coming in from an open window nipped at her skin causing goosebumps to appear. Curiously she investigated the open window and trailed her finger along the window sill, she bit back a gasp when the wet substance came in contact with her gloved finger.

She turned her hand over and upon inspection she realized it was blood. She stumbled backwards and lost her footing, smacking the back of her head on the table sitting precariously in the hallway, it was flipped over. A tell tale sign of a struggle that came about. Finally she rose to her feet and continued down the hallway that seemed to grow more eerie the farther she walked.

Yumi stopped right in front of her sister's door. She turned the knob and drew in a breath at the horrendous sight. The room had been ransacked and reeked of the blood that splattered the furniture. The bodies of her parents and sister all lied on the floor, lifeless. She glanced over at the wall and saw written in blood, whose she did not know. It read, "Its all your fault Yumi!" She collapsed to the floor unable to say a thing. She stopped breathing for a few moments and time seemed to still. But the clock from the bedroom chimed. With every chime, it wordlessly stated the new hour of dread she suffered through.

She did not move. Not when the doorbell rang, not even when she heard footsteps rapidly padding up the stairs. The last thing she saw was Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame standing above her. Hatori gripped her shoulders trying to encourage her to stay with them, to remain conscious until they could get her to a hospital. But it was too tempting. She allowed the darkness to pull her under.

* * *

**xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx: I know :/ And you know me, nothing ever goes as expected :p**

**TheCrystalLotus: Thank you for the chapter one review. As for the other, I agree. In my Eyes of A Wolf fanfic I developed the relationship way too quickly and it felt rushed to me. I'm trying to work on slowing it down :) Thank You! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: Capere Occasione

**Chapter Six: Capere Occasionem**

She shot up once again in a cold sweat, but rather than waking up from a nightmare it had only just begun.

Her eyes darted around the room in a panic, it was an unfamiliar room. It was decorated with cold colors and dark shades, the only light in the room came from the light flowing in from the hallway through the cracked door.

Yumi tried to get up but found herself strapped to the bed, she was hyperventilating now wondering what the hell was going on. The memories of seeing her family lying on the floor in the house began to fill her mind. The door creaked open and she began thrashing in the bed attempting to break free.

Hatori crossed over and held her wrists down to the bed waiting for the girl to calm down, tears trickling down her face.

"Now that you've calmed down...Slightly, I need to inform you of things...Miss Yumi Sohma." Her eyes widened, Hatori knew who she was? But Akito told her none of the Sohma knew she existed.

"I see you were not made aware of my knowledge of your existence." He stated as he pushed down on the needle and filled it up with the vial. "Akito gave me specific instructions on what to tell you. You will be kept in a house within the estate, your family is terminated so you no longer have them to be concernced about..."He paused seeing Yumi's face contort with guilt, remorse, and anguish.

"...You will resume your studies at Kaibara high school, do not tell anyone of what has happened to you no matter what it is. Nod if you understand." Yumi narrowed her eyes dangerously before complying.

"Very good." Hatori dipped a cotton ball into alcohol and rubbed her arm with said cotton ball before giving her the injection. Before he had time to react Yumi slammed her head into his face causing him to fall back, knocking the tray table to the floor. Yumi ripped the rope she was bound with, with her teeth and managed to run down the hall before a man with long black hair, and a scar over his eye captured her.

She struggled in his grasp but he wouldn't budge, she bit down on his hand enough to break skin and draw blood. "You fucking bitch!" He growled but still didn't let her go, he dragged her down the hall and threw her into a nearby door sealing it shut with a loud bang.

Yumi crawled into a corner and pulled her knees to her chest, shivering as a draft filled the room. Yes her nightmare had only just begun.

* * *

**Guest: Of course :D**

**xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx: You will find out next chapter, I will delve into Akito's plans for her.**

**Maya: Thank You!**

**Happy New Year to everyone! See you guys next year :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Guardian

**Chapter Seven: Guardian**

A loud thud reverberated throughout the room as Yumi continously rammed the door with her shoulder. She cried out in pain everytime she felt the impact, her muscles were screaming at her in protest but she kept trying. And to no avail, it would not budge.

Giving up she slid down to the dirty floor of the dank room. Every now and then she heard subtle squeaks of rats crawling around in the pitch black place.

She had to keep her cool, somehow they just seemed to know of her fear of confined spaces. It was quite small, about four inches all around and it felt to be closing in on her the longer she stayed there. Gradually losing her grip on sanity she shut her eyes, not that she would know the difference in a dark room.

Memories flooded her subconscious of the man that put her in here. She searched them for answers until she saw one of him talking to Akito about her. Apparently she was his special project.

_"This girl is to be kept here with me. She has an ability that could prove useful with time. In a way she has the same as the Dragon's but she has no control over it." Akito smirked and the man scratched his head._

_"Eh what do you want me to do with her boss?"_

_"Leave her be, you need to check up each one of the Sohmas and Tohru Honda and ensure they have never heard of the girl." He snarled and the muscled man nodded before setting off to complete his task._

Special project? What did he mean by that?

Yumi perked her ears up to the sound of talking outside the door.

"...I think Tori' likes Sensei Mayu!" A cheerful voice sang. She recognized it as Momiji.

"How do you know this?" The flat statement came from Haru.

She banged on the door as hard as she could praying it wasn't a soundproof room. "Help me! Please!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She was greeted with dead silence other than the sound of retreating footsteps.

She slumped to the floor, dread seeping in until she heard the creek of the door as someone wrenched it open. She came face to face with her savior, Haru.

Yumi had never been so happy to see that blank face in her life.

Relieved laughter burbled in her throat and without thinking she hugged him. They stood like this for a few moments before reality set in. He was still alive. He wasn't hurt or anything.

She stepped away and stared at her bare hands in awe. This had never happened before.

"Why are you even here in the first place?" Haru deadpanned before she nearly knocked the wind out of him hugging him and the two fell to the floor in a heap.

"Thank you..." Haru blinked confused as to why the girl that seemed impossible to get along with, was hugging him.

She pulled him to his feet and he dusted himself off. Yumi ducked down to avoid anyone seeing her leave the estate. He copied her movements curiously.

"Why are we sneaking around?"

"Shh." They continued until they were free and made a break for it. After ten minutes of running they found themselves at a lake and collapsed panting.

Once they calmed down he peered over at her curiously and she looked back. "Do you want to tell me now?"

She explained everything she found out and reluctantly told him of her curse.

"I don't know all of it. I'm still piecing it together myself. I don't know what Akito is using me for..." They were now sitting upright watching the sunset reflected over the water.

"...And I know that you are the Ox of the Zodiac." He snorted not even bothering to be surprised after everything she told him today.

He sighed before glancing back at Yumi. "I will stay out here with you as long as you need...I want to try being your friend." Yumi cocked her head inaudibly determining if he was being serious. She smiled softly before responding, "I'd like that."

* * *

**Maya: We shall see :D**

**xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx: He'll be her night in shining armor xD Haha**


End file.
